Sulley Con
Sulley Con, also known as Sulley Con: The Official Sulltastic Sullies Convention, is a historical annual event dedicated to celebrating Sulley and The Sulltastic Sullies. Billions of people attend every year. Sneak peaks of upcoming films and shows related to Sulley and the Sulltasic Sullies are shown all 4 days of the convention. Starting in 2019, the convention will be extended to an entire week. Musicians such as Randy Newman, Crush 40, Stan Smith and his alien Roger, The Banana Splits, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, and many more perform songs dedicated to Sulley. In addition, a massive statue of Sulley is placed outside the con hall and is a spot for people to go pray for Sulley and thank him and the other Sullies for all they've done for the galaxy. You can also find pop up shops in the area where you can buy Sulltastic Sullies merchandise and you can also look at objects from the Sullies' adventures that have been scattered around the convention center, including Mike Wazowski's famous time machine (not garanteed to have all cum stains cleaned off) and the Infinity Gauntlet. Events Sulltastic Sullies QNA You can ask any member of The Sulltastic Sullies whatever you want as long as it is allowed by the Sulley Con Rules. You can also meet with any member of The Sulltastic Sullies at various places in the 4 (soon to be 7) day period. Pop-Up Shops There are many stores selling both regular and exclusive merchandise, but there is also one super limited edition piece of merchandise every year. 2017 had a golden Sulley-shaped popcorn bucket (which is limited to 50 units, came with a bag of the most premium popcorn on the market) and 2018 had an extra-limited edition rose gold flocked 10 inch chase Wheezy Funko Pop, which was limited to only 5 units. Restaurants Many restaurants serve food at Sulley Con. One of the restaurants that participate is Rachael Bighead"s Fatheads Pops truck. Bigweld Panel A panel devoted exclusively to Bigweld, which happens on the second day. Sulley Previews Throughout the days, there will be sneak peaks of upcoming movies and shows in the SCU. Everyone loves each and every one because it's the SCU. A Private Chat With Mike A girls-only event where they can have a private chat with Mike Wazowski. It happens periodically throughout all 4 (soon to be 7) days and even the after party. Sulley LIVE! To cap off Sulley Con, all the musical artists that are at the event perform in a beautiful and amazing musical ceremony, with songs dedicated to Sulley and the other Sullies. Sulley Con After Party A night club-styled party, which always begins with a showing of Aunt Fanny's Tour of Bööty 2: Die Arschzerstörer. Gallery Toy Story 4 Sulley Con stickers.png|Toy Story stickers that will be given out at Sulley Con 2019 Notes * Mr. Bill’s famous quote "Gee uh I dunno, I don't really think RealTime Fan Dub's Sonic Dubs are funny. They just seem bland." came from this event. *''If I Didn't Have You'' is always playing in an infinite loop in the bathrooms. *All days of the event are considered government holidays by other businesses. Category:Events Category:Sulley